1. Technical Field
This application is related to multiaxial testing machinery, methods, and systems for materials testing and characterization, and more particularly to systems for determining reaction forces and displacement behavior under multiaxial tests.
2. Related Technology
Early development of six degree-of-freedom (DoF) mechatronic technology as it evolved as the core technology behind a systematically automated methodology for identifying the constitutive behavior of composites is described in J. G. Michopoulos, J. C. Hermanson, A. Iliopoulos, “Toward a Recursive Hexapod for the Multidimensional Mechanical Testing of Composites, Proc. ASME International Design Engineering Technical Conferences & Computers and Information in Engineering Conference IDETC/CIE 2010, held 15-18 Aug. 2010.
Three dimensional hexapod materials testing machines developed by the Naval Research Laboratory and the USDA Forest Products Laboratory are also described in J. G. Michopoulos, J. C. Hermanson, and T. Furukawa, “Towards the robotic characterization of the constitutive response of composite materials”, Composite Structures, Vol. 86, pp. 154-164, 2008.